


Flower Knight

by WriterInk



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Flowers, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:06:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26050861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterInk/pseuds/WriterInk
Summary: Sidon spends a few weeks at Hyrule Castle and each day he wakes up to find flowers waiting just for him
Relationships: Link/Prince Sidon
Kudos: 125





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It is not finished, I didnt press save and I posted it instead, Im really sorry

Knock...knock...

"Prince Sidon?" a voice called out to the sleeping prince, waking him up from his deep slumber, slowly his golden eyes flutter open as a groan escaped from his lips. "Prince Sidon?" the sweet voice called out once more followed by the knocking at the wooden door, still lying in the soft bed the Zora stretched out his muscles before swinging his legs over the bed and dragging himself towards the door that hid the face of who is waking up the Prince at such an early hour, without thinking twice he flung the door opened forgetting that the door was made out of wooden and not made from the shiny and glossy marble, once the wooden door hit the wall the hinges fell, the door collapsed onto the floor causing the prince to wince at the sound as that was the second door in the same day he has broken.

"I'm terribly sorry, I had forgotten how different these doors were," Sidon apologise as he picked up the broken door and try to fix it back onto its hinges only for him to fail time and time again. While trying to fix the door the Prince did not notice the small Hylian giggling to herself. "Oh! Princess!" The Zora panics and drops the door, quickly giving the princess a bow, "I do deeply apologise for not realising you were here," 

"It is quite alright, Prince Sidon, I can simply replace it for you," Zelda smiles up to the guilty Prince for breaking the door, "If you like you can come and join us for lunch," she offered to the Zora who faces paled, "Is something wrong?" She asked giving the tall Prince a worried glance, "Did you not sleep well? Or did you get sick on your way here last night?" She asked, her eyes filled with worry as she stepped forward to take a better look.

"Oh no, its nothing like that Princess, its the fact that I slept in until lunch! What did I miss? Did I miss anything important?" the Zora panicked as he held his head he gritted his teeth and began to pace back and forth, the female Hylian watched as she giggled to herself, she held up her hand in front of the prince who stopped in his tracks.

"Please do not worry, I intended for you to sleep in as you did travel quite far and you did arrive quite late so do not worry, you didn't miss anything important and the offer for lunch still stands and if you like I can ask Link to come and join us too," She smiled at the Zora who blushed a light pink shade as Link's name was mentioned, "I heard that you two are good friends as he saved your domain," She explained as she watched closely to the Prince's body movements, "I know that ever since Calamity Gannon was sealed away, you two didn't have much time to spend with each other. Well while you're here at Hyrule Castle when your free from your duties you can go and spend time with him," She suggested with a grin as the prince brought a hand up to cover his now blushing face, "Dont be shy, Prince Sidon, take your time to get used to being on land for such a long time but if you ever need to go for a swim, Link will gladly take you," She offered before turning away, "Walk with me," she simply said as she started to make her way down the hall and towards the dining room, Sidon followed closely behind her and ducking when he needed too.

Sitting down at his seat while admiring the pictures on the wall as well as how nicely presented the table was: a silk cloth of red and yellow was draped over the dark wooden table, the silver cutlery matched perfectly with the bowls and plates however they were a bit too small for the zora's hand, fearing he will break the delicate cutlery, he nervously looked over at the princess who flashed him a warm smile before turning back to the servent. Sidon frowned, gently picking up the fork with his thumb and middle finger, fearing he would crush it, he opens his mouth to speak but only to slam it shut as his eyes locked onto the steaming food that was being carried out towards the table.

Golden eyes were glued onto the feast before him. Why is there so much food? Is this all for him? Goodness, he hopes not. "Don't be shy to start eating, Prince Sidon, we have a variety for you to choose from!" She beamed a smile at the zora who nervously smiled back, Zelda's smile fell as worry filled her face once more, "Is something wrong?" She asked, looking at the food, maybe he doesn't like it? Her eyes fall onto the small cutlery the prince was holding with such delicacy, "I see, are they too small for you?" She simply asked 

"Do you have bigger cutlery for me? If that's alright, I do not wish to break such beautiful artwork," Siodn agreed as he gently placed the fork down earing a smile from the princess who simply waved her hand and the servants got to work, giving the prince a bigger set, they earned the prince's famous smile beamed at them, "Thank you," he smiled as he picked up the fork that fitted perfectly in his hands to notice that there was something soft attached to it, opening his hand, he finds a small flower wrapped around the fork with his bright purple colour beaming at the prince, the petals were soft and delicate to his touch as he stroked it in awe, "Princess where did you find such a beautiful flower?" he asked, looking up at the princess who gave his a questioning look while her fork was in her mouth.

"Flower? Where did you find a flower?" She asked the red prince who lifted the flower off the fork and up in front of the princess to show off its dazzling colour, "That is one beautiful flower however I don't recall asking the severents to put one in for you," she looked over at the girl in a pink apron who hurried over to Zelda's side before whispering something to the princess who smiled and giggled, "Thank you for telling me," the girl bowed before returning to her corner, "Please do not worry, the flower is to simply make you feel more welcome," she beamed, 

"Thank you for the flower," he stared down at the small flower in between his fingers, a small smile creeped along his face.


	2. Pink flower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know nothing about horse so I'm very sorry if I've offended anyone.

Walking side by side with princess Zelda, talking quietly among themselves as they made their way over to the stables. Talking about what had previously was discussed in the meeting that ended quickly as it was about if the stock market should rise or not as the majority of the people were farmers.

A small blond male, noticed the tall red fish waddling along with a small smile on his face that made the blond's heart flutter. He was snapped out of his day dream once he has noticed how dangerously close the prince was getting, he quickly dropped the carrots earning a confused whine from the horse before quickly ducking behind her as she was too busy eating her carrots, the prince and the princess drew near.

"What a wonderful stable! Is this where you keep Jellyfish?" Prince Sidon asked earning a laugh from the Princess who laughed uncontrollable, Link gave a small giggle, "What did I say was so funny?" He asked, tiling his head to the side.

"Oh please forgive me but why did you give your horse such an interesting name?" Zelda asked, wipping the tears away from the corner of her eyes.

"Why it was my sister's favourite animal, you see I got my dear friend after my sister had passed as it was a surprise she was waiting to gift me but she didn't get the chance too," he explained striking guilt into the princesses for laughing, thankfully the prince had tried his attention to the other horses, "These are all beautiful horses you have, Jellyfish looks similar to this one here" ponting towards Link's horse who was happyly eating, "However, Jelly fish is more of a place colour with a dark brown main," and with that Link took off to find that horse.

It didn't take long for Link to find Jellyfish who sat out in the sun, eating the fresh grass with a small smile, Link slowly approached it not waiting to scare the horse, he lifted his hand up, gently stroking the nose, he slipped a flower into its main. His eat twitched once he heard footsteps coming closer, without a second thought he slipped away from the horse.

"There you are Jellyfish!" Sidon hemmed, opening his arms wide open form the horse to run head first at the two, Zelda couldn't help but jump out of the way once the massive horse tackled the red Zora, Zelda watched in amazement as the horse acted more like a dog, licking the princes face. "That's enough Jellyfish, you don't wanna scare the princesses," gently stroking the horse, the two stood back up while the princess wondered how the prince hasn't broken any bones, "Oh, I do apologize as that was not very mature or polite of me," the prince bowed causing Jellyfish to bow beside him, following his actions to surprise the princess even more. 

"No, it's quite alright, Sidon, I must say you have a very interesting bond with Jellyfish," she smiled as she watched the prince pet Jellyfish to finally find the small pink flower within its main, "That's a beautiful flower," she commented as she watch the prince who was clearly confused as he played with the flower.

"I do not remember putting a flower on their main before,"


End file.
